helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
2016
2016 is the year Tamura Meimi graduated from ANGERME and Hello! Project, Suzuki Kanon graduated from Morning Musume '16 and Hello! Project, Kasahara Momona joined ANGERME, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido was formed, Inaba Manaka graduated from Country Girls, and Ono Mizuho, Onoda Saori, and Akiyama Mao joined Tsubaki Factory. Members 5th generation member Kasahara Momona]] with the new members]] *January 1: Morning Musume '15 becomes Morning Musume '16. *January 15: Noguchi Kurumi, Ono Kotomi, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara, and Kiyono Momohime join Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *March 24: Takemura Miu completes her training within Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *April 1: PINK CRES. is formed. *May 30: Tamura Meimi graduates from ANGERME and Hello! Project. *May 31: Suzuki Kanon graduates from Morning Musume '16 and Hello! Project. *July 16: **Kasahara Momona joins ANGERME. **Ota Haruka, Sato Hikari, Ishiguri Kanami, Kawano Minori, Kitagawa Ryo, Kudo Yume, and Yamazaki Mei form Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido. *July 28: Yokogawa Yumei, Hashimoto Nagisa, Shimano Momoko, and Nakano Rion complete their training within Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *August 4: Inaba Manaka graduates from Country Girls. *August 13: Ono Mizuho, Onoda Saori, and Akiyama Mao join Tsubaki Factory. *August 17: Kawamura Ayano, Yokoyama Reina, Yoshida Marie, Nishida Shiori, Yamazaki Yuhane, Hashisako Rin join Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Singles - Kobushi Factory, their first #1 single on Oricon]] *January 27: Doushiyou, Watashi / Ichigo Ichie - Ciao Bella Cinquetti *February 3: Next is you! / Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai - NEXT YOU / Juice=Juice *February 14: **Shooting Star ((Kari) Ver.) - Up Up Girls (Kari) **You're the best ((Kari) Ver.) - Up Up Girls (Kari) *February 17: Sakura Night Fever / Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsu Moushin / Osu! Kobushi Tamashii - Kobushi Factory *February 24: Takaramono / Itsuwari - LoVendoЯ *March 2: Otona no Jijou - NEXT YOU (digital single) *March 9: Boogie Woogie LOVE / Koi wa Magnet / Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ - Country Girls *April 5: Party People Alien / Seven☆Peace - Up Up Girls (Kari) *April 20: Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? / Summer Wind / Jinsei wa STEP! - ℃-ute *April 27: Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku / Itoshima Distance / Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru - ANGERME *May 11: Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi - Morning Musume '16 *July 27: Samba! Kobushi Janeiro / Bacchikoi Seishun! / Ora wa Ninkimono - Kobushi Factory *September 28: Dou Datte Ii no / Namida no Request - Country Girls *October 26: Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ / KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! / Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou - Juice=Juice Albums *March 19: **Tsubaki Factory SOUND + VISION Vol.1 - Tsubaki Factory (pre-sale; limited release) **Get Ready - Girls Beat!! *May 18: Tsubaki Factory SOUND + VISION Vol.1 - Tsubaki Factory (general release) *June 1: Engeki Joshibu Musical "Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru!" Original Soundtrack - Country Girls and Tsubaki Factory *July 13: Engeki Joshibu Musical "Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa" Original Soundtrack - Morning Musume '16 *July 20: ONDAS - Iida Kaori DVD Singles ]] - Buono!, their first release in four years]] *February 7: **Event V "Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi" - Morning Musume '15 **Event V "ENDLESS SKY" - Morning Musume '15 **Event V "One and Only" - Morning Musume '15 *February 28: **Event V "Next is you!" - NEXT YOU **Event V "Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai" - Juice=Juice *April 4: **Event V "Sakura Night Fever" - Kobushi Factory **Event V "Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsumoushin" - Kobushi Factory **Event V "Osu! Kobushi Tamashii" - Kobushi Factory *April 16: **Event V "Boogie Woogie LOVE" - Country Girls **Event V "Koi wa Magnet" - Country Girls **Event V "Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~" - Country Girls *May 5: **Event V "Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou?" - ℃-ute **Event V "Summer Wind" - ℃-ute **Event V "Jinsei wa STEP!" - ℃-ute *May 8: **Event V "Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku" - ANGERME **Event V "Itoshima Distance" - ANGERME **Event V "Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru" - ANGERME *July 3: **Event V "Utakata Saturday Night!" - Morning Musume '16 **Event V "The Vision" - Morning Musume '16 **Event V "Tokyo to Iu Katasumi" - Morning Musume '16 *August 6: Hitorijime / Watashi ga Obasan ni Natte mo - Tsubaki Factory *August 13: **Event V "Samba! Kobushi Janeiro" - Kobushi Factory **Event V "Bacchikoi Seishun!" - Kobushi Factory **Event V "Ora wa Ninkimono" - Kobushi Factory *August 25: So La Si Do ~Nee Nee~ - Buono! (pre-sale; limited release) *September 21: So La Si Do ~Nee Nee~ - Buono! (general release) DVDs/Blu-rays ]] *January 20: **The Girls Live Vol.18 (DVD) **Fukumura Mizuki - Yuubae (Blu-ray) *February 3: **℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡Vamos a México!~ (DVD) **Thank You Very Berry (DVD) *February 17: The Girls Live Vol.19 (DVD) *February 24: ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ (DVD & Blu-ray) *February 28: **Morning Musume '16 Haga Akane Birthday DVD 2016 **Country Girls Tsugunaga Momoko Birthday DVD 2016 **Kobushi Factory Fujii Rio Birthday DVD 2016 **Kobushi Factory Wada Sakurako Birthday DVD 2016 *March 2: **Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 in Taipei & Hong Kong (DVD) **ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" (DVD & Blu-ray) *March 9: The Girls Live Vol.20 (DVD) *March 12: Morning Musume '16 Oda Sakura Birthday DVD 2016 *March 19: **ANGERME Aikawa Maho Birthday DVD 2016 **Kobushi Factory Ogawa Rena Birthday DVD 2016 *March 23: Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ (DVD & Blu-ray) *March 25: Tsubaki Factory Kishimoto Yumeno Birthday DVD 2016 *April 1: **Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka Birthday DVD 2016 **ANGERME Katsuta Rina Birthday DVD 2016 *April 2: Suzuki Kanon - Morning Musume '16 Suzuki Kanon Sotsugyou Memorial (DVD) *April 6: Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ (DVD & Blu-ray) *April 8: ℃-ute Suzuki Airi Birthday DVD 2016 *April 20: **The Girls Live Vol.21 (DVD) **Morning Musume '15 Sayashi Riho Solo Special Live (DVD) **Juice=Juice Takagi Sayuki Birthday DVD 2016 *April 24: Kobushi Factory Hamaura Ayano Birthday DVD 2016 *April 27: Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ (DVD & Blu-ray) *April 29: **Country Girls Funaki Musubu Birthday DVD 2016 **Morning Musume '16 Sato Masaki Birthday DVD 2016 *May 11: Country Girls Live Tour 2015 Aki Fuyu (DVD) *May 30: Tamura Meimi - ANGERME Tamura Meimi Sotsugyou Memorial (DVD) *June 8: The Girls Live Vol.22 (DVD) *July 6: **Kudo Haruka - Haruka -Haruka- (Blu-ray) **Budokan (Blu-ray) **The Girls Live Vol.23 (DVD) *July 13: **Hello! Project Hina Fest 2016 (DVD & Blu-ray) **Hello! Project Hina Fest 2016 <℃-ute Premium> (DVD & Blu-ray) *July 27: Ishida Ayumi - It's a Beautiful Day (Blu-ray) *August 3: ℃maj9 SPECIAL LIVE (DVD) *August 10: **The Girls Live Vol.24 (DVD) **Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Houston (DVD) *August 17: **Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3 Special→Growing Up!~ (DVD & Blu-ray) **Uemura Akari - Take It Early (Blu-ray) *September 7: Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ Suzuki Kanon Sotsugyou Special (DVD & Blu-ray) *September 14: **Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! (DVD) **The Girls Live Vol.25 (DVD) *September 21: ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" ~Tamura Meimi Sotsugyou Special~ (DVD & Blu-ray) *September 28: **Yajima Maimi - Watashi no Kisetsu (Blu-ray) **℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ (DVD & Blu-ray) *October: Love-Love Date in Kyoto ~Sakura to Issho ni Sakura wo Mi ni Ikou!~ (DVD) *October 5: Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa (DVD) *October 12: ANGERME Tamura Meimi Solo Special Live (DVD) Concerts *2015 - March 27: Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code2→NEXT to YOU~ *2015 - January 30: Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2015 ~ The First Ring! ~ *January 2 - February 20: Hello! Project WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ *February 7 - April 17: ANGERME Live Tour Haru "Kyuui Ittai" *February 13 - March 6: Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2gatsu・3gatsu ~SINGING!~ *February 27: Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Houston *March 6: ℃maj9 SPECIAL LIVE *March 12 - May 28: Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ *March 19 - March 20: Hello! Project Hina Fest *April 2 - June 20: ℃-ute Concert Tour Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ *April 2 - July 3: Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3→Growing!~ *April 16 - June 5: Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3 Special→Growing Up!~ *April 16 - June 19: Kobushi Factory Live Tour Haru ~The Cheering Party!~ *May 5: Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *May 5 - May 21: ANGERME Concert Tour Haru "Kyuui Ittai" *May 14 - June 26: Country Girls Live Tour Haru Natsu *May 21 - May 22: ℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~Let's go to Hong Kong & Taipei!~ *May 30: ANGERME Concert Tour Haru "Kyuui Ittai" ~Tamura Meimi Sotsugyou Special~ *May 31: Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ Suzuki Kanon Sotsugyou Special *June 4 - June 12: Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 6gatsu ~EXCITING!~ *June 30: Country Girls Live Tour Haru Natsu FINAL! *July 14 - October 16: Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Last Code→Full Squeeze!~ *July 16 - September 3: Hello! Project SUMMER *August 12 - August 14: Naruchika Morning Musume '16 *August 25: Buono! Festa *September 4 - September 25: Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 9gatsu ~SINGING!~ *September 5: ℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ *September 11 - December 23: ANGERME Live Tour Aki *September 17 - November 20: Kobushi Factory Live Tour Aki ~Hyper Mode~ *September 24 - December 12: Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ *October 8 - October 10: Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Special Code→J=J Day ~ *October 8 - November 26: ℃-ute Concert Tour Aki ~℃OMPASS~ *October 16: Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Taipei *November 7: Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION FINAL at Nippon Budokan Events *February 25: ANGERME Shin Member Kamikokuryo Moe Ohirome Event ~Kamiko Shiren!? no 4-ban Shoubu~ *March 19 - March 20: Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2016 *March 23: ANGERME Nakanishi Kana・Takeuchi Akari・Katsuta Rina・Tamura Meimi FC Event ~Amerika Party☆Quad◯◯◯◯2016 Haru~ *April 18 - April 20: Hello Pro ANNEX ~Kobushi x Tsubaki = Sweet♪~ *May 13: ANGERME Nakanishi Kana・Takeuchi Akari・Katsuta Rina・Tamura Meimi FC Event ~Amerika Party☆Quad Okawari 2016~ *May 17: Morning Musume '16 Suzuki Kanon Solo Special Live *May 27: Morning Musume '16 Suzuki Kanon FC Event *May 28: ANGERME Tamura Meimi Solo Special Live *June 11: ℃-ute FC Event 2016 "Cutie♡Land 10 ~℃-ute Kessei 11 Shuunen FC Dai Kanshasai~" *June 25 - June 26: Cutie Kankousha Fanclub Tour Yajima Maimi & Nakajima Saki no "Shimashima Tabi" in Shirakabako *August 9: Country Girls Yanagawa Namani & Funaki Musubu FC Event 2016 *August 13: Tsubaki Factory FC Event 2016 *August 14: **ANGERME Shin Member Kasahara Momona Ohirome Event **ANGERME Nakanishi Kana・Takeuchi Akari・Katsuta Rina FC Event *September 2: Kobushi Factory Major Debut 1 Shuunen Kinen Event *September 10: ℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 2 9gatsu 10ka wa Hiten de ℃-ute no Hi~ *September 18: Tsubaki Factory FC Event 2016.9 *September 21: ℃-ute Suzuki Airi・Okai Chisato FC Event *October 9 - October 10: SATOYAMA Taiken Tour Dai 4 dan! Country Girls to Sugosu 1-paku 2-nichi Bus Tour in Isumi *October 10: Asobu. Fureau. Taiken Suru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI Aki Camp IN Isumi Birthday Events *January 7: Morning Musume '16 Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event *January 25: ANGERME Takeuchi Akari Birthday Event ~Shinnenkai ja nai yo! Birthday Event da yo! Minna de Akari wo Iwaundaa!!!~ *February 2: Morning Musume '16 Makino Maria Birthday Event *February 5: ℃-ute Nakajima Saki Birthday Event 2016 *February 7: ℃-ute Yajima Maimi & Hagiwara Mai Birthday Event 2016 *February 10: Country Girls Ozeki Mai Birthday Event 2016 *February 15: Morning Musume '16 Ogata Haruna Birthday Event *February 19: Country Girls Morito Chisaki Birthday Event 2016 *February 24: Kobushi Factory Nomura Minami Birthday Event 2016 *March 4: Kobushi Factory Fujii Rio Birthday Event 2016 *March 5 - March 6: Momochi to Iku Otomomochi Tour ~Momochi no Otanjoubi Kai 2016~ *March 8: Kobushi Factory Wada Sakurako Birthday Event 2016 *March 22: Morning Musume '16 Oda Sakura Birthday Event ~Sakura no Shirabe 5~ *March 28: ANGERME Aikawa Maho Birthday Event 2016 *March 29: Kobushi Factory Ogawa Rena Birthday Event 2016 *March 30: Morning Musume '16 Haga Akane Birthday Event *April 4: Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka Birthday Event 2016 *April 7: ANGERME Katsuta Rina Birthday Event 2016 *April 12: ℃-ute Suzuki Airi Birthday Event 2016 *April 24: Kobushi Factory Hamaura Ayano Birthday Event 2016 *April 28: Juice=Juice Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2016 *May 10: Country Girls Funaki Musubu Birthday Event 2016 *May 20: Morning Musume '16 Sato Masaki Birthday Event *June 3: ANGERME Sasaki Rikako Birthday Event 2016 *June 6: ANGERME Nakanishi Kana Birthday Event 2016 *June 13: ANGERME Murota Mizuki Birthday Event 2016 *June 22: ℃-ute Okai Chisato Birthday Event 2016 *July 4: Juice=Juice Kanazawa Tomoko Birthday Event 2016 *July 7: Morning Musume '16 Ikuta Erina Birthday Event *July 22: Kobushi Factory Inoue Rei Birthday Event 2016 *August 1: ANGERME Wada Ayaka Birthday Event 2016 *August 8: Kobushi Factory Taguchi Natsumi Birthday Event 2016 *August 22: Kobushi Factory Hirose Ayaka Birthday Event 2016 *October 14: Country Girls Yamaki Risa Birthday Event 2016 *October 21: Morning Musume '16 Nonaka Miki Birthday Event Theater *March 25 - April 3: Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! *June 11 - June 26: Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa *October 1 - October 10: Mode *November 3 - November 20: Nega Poji Poji Auditions (Re-recruitment)]] *January 2: Morning Musume '16 Shinseki Audition announced *January 7: Morning Musume '16 Shinseki Audition begins *February 14: Morning Musume '16 Shinseki Audition - application deadline *April 1: 2015 Natsuyaki Miyabi Shin Group Member Audition results announced *May 31: Morning Musume '16 Shinseki Audition results announced; no winners *June 15: Morning Musume '16 Shinseki Audition re-recruitment announced *July 16: Hello! Project "Hokkaido Gentei" Member Audition results announced *August 7: Morning Musume '16 Shinseki Audition - application deadline Media *January 21: GREEN ROOM ends (Web Show) *January 28: Girls Night Out premieres (Web Show) *February 6: Budokan premieres on Fuji TV (TV Drama) *March 26: Budokan ends *May 24: Itsudemo! Kannon Smile ends (Radio) *May 31: Marian♥LOVErin Desu♥ begins (Radio) *July 6: Airi's Potion begins (Radio) Publications *January 2: Hello Pro Maruwakari BOOK 2016 WINTER *January 30: Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ Nippon Budokan LIVE Mini Shashinshuu *February 27: Harukaze - Kudo Haruka *March 12: Bijutsu de Meguru Nihon Saihakken ~Ukiyo-e・Nihonga Kara Butsuzo Made~ - Wada Ayaka *March 19: Hello Pro Maruwakari Yojijukugo *March 26: 17sai no Ketsudan - Sayashi Riho *May 27: Sakura Moyou - Oda Sakura *June 4: Hamaura Ayano - Hamaura Ayano *June 27: It's my turn - Ishida Ayumi *July 16: Hello Pro Maruwakari BOOK 2016 SUMMER *July 25: AKARI II - Uemura Akari *August 6: Maria - Makino Maria *August 27: Hitori no Kisetsu - Yajima Maimi *September 24: Country Girls 1st OFFICIAL BOOK Others *September 10: ℃-ute Day (℃-ute no Hi) *September 14: Morning Musume's 19th anniversary *October 10: Juice=Juice Day (JuuJuu no Hi) Category:2016